


A Legendary and Miraculous Outlaw

by Cats_and_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bridgette and Felix!, F/M, Feelings, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Fanfiction/pseuds/Cats_and_Fanfiction
Summary: So, I got an idea I don't know if this will be continued, or not so.....yeah. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got an idea I don't know if this will be continued, or not so.....yeah. Enjoy!

Marinette ran, she didn't care where she would end up, but one thing was for sure, she couldn't go back to Nottingham. not after what she did, not after what had happened, and definitely not with the huge bounty prize over her head...


	2. This is all just a dream, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wish we could turn back time... to the good old days." Or how about hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, 71 hits already. Wow. That's 71 more than I expected, um, so yeah here's the next chapter don't worry it's longer than the first. Hope you like it!

_A Few Hours Earlier:_

It was the time of year, for Nottingham's annual shooting contest. However, Lord Gabriel's son was now of age, the prize would be different this year. And Marinette hoped to be the one to win. She was on her way to the competition, she was too busy daydreaming to notice that, she was about to crash into an old woman, till it was too late. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped the old woman gather her things. "It's alright my dear, you were obviously distracted." She noticed Marinette's bow and quiver full of arrows. "Heading to the archery competition?" "Uh y-yes." "Hoping to win?" "Of course. I-I mean, who wouldn't?" "True, true that son of Lord Gabriel's is quite handsome, don't you think?" Marinette turned a light pink. "I'm only kidding! Well good luck, but before you go please, take this. For helping me." "No, I-I couldn't. It looks much too valuable. But thank you." "I see. Well, then good bye." The old woman pulled Marinette into a hug, and then just as quickly let go and started to walk away. Marinette watched her walk till she turned around a corner, and was out of sight. Marinette then started to break off into a run, this time focused on the path, to get to the contest on time.

\-----------------------------

Marinette tripped and fell. Her arrows had fallen out of her quiver. ' _Damn it.'_ she thought, ' _why couldn't I just not be clumsy, for just one measly minute?'_ She began gathering her arrows she saw a black box, all the way at the bottom of her quiver. She took it out, before resuming to put back her arrows. She lifted the lid. A bright pink flash shone. "Hello!" A weird flying thing popped out, "AAH! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Marinette cried stumbling back, and tripping backwards on the same rock. "Oh, it's ok I won't hurt you. In fact I'm here to help you!" Marinette scrambled to get up and got her dagger out of her belt. "WHAT ARE YOU! SOME KIND OF FAIRY? OR A FOREST SPRITE?!" "No, I am a Kwami. and I am here to help you!" "Um. ok." Marinette put her dagger back and walked closer to the kwami. "Oh my, I almost forgot! I'm Tikki! And you need to put those earrings on." "What? Why? I don't wear jewelry. I don't even own a single necklace!" "That's fine! But here's the thing, you see, you were chosen to be the next Ladybug." "The next L-Ladybug?! As in the hero from the old wives stories?" "Well, yeah. But Ladybug was real, and like I said you were chosen to be the next one." Marinette burst out laughing. "I can't believe it! After all the falls I've taken this has got to be the worst! I mean I'm seeing some sort of magical being, and I'm being told that I'm the next Ladybug! Wow! Way to go me!" she laughed some more, till Tikki flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "Well, if it's just a dream, or hallucination, then it wouldn't hurt to try on the earrings." Her laughing had slowed down "No I guess not." She picked up the earrings in her hand and Put them in. "There, I did it are you happy now?" "Of course, but wouldn't you at least like to try it just once and see how it feels to be Ladybug?" "Fine. What were the words again?" "Spots on." "Right, right. Ok so here goes nothing, Tikki, Spots on!"------ "Whoa. Did I? Is this for real?" She looked over at her costume, or at least what she could see, "Um, ok, Tikki. I believe you, I don't think I'm dreaming anymore! Please come out! Tikki! How am I supposed to take this off?!" Marinette heard a crowd cheer in the distance. "The contest. Shoot! Tikki! Tikki this isn't funny please, transform me back!" She waited for a minute. "Guess I'll just have to go, like this." she muttered to herself as she picked up her bow and quiver that she had cast aside earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you have any feedback!  
> (*^o^*) =^•^=


	3. Part 1: Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's visit the cinnamon roll for a bit. And maybe a certain best friend too. (Sometime after Marinette got her Miraculous.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Not dead, just very very out of ideas on how I was going to write this. But it's done now! (The chapter not the story ;) at least not yet...) Haha Ok, I'm just going to let you read now! Enjoy!

       

"Adrien!  Please just think about it one more time, _dude_!" Adrien turned around and looked at his best friend confused at the term.

"What? _D_ _ude?"_

"Well, I'm working on it.You know like, saying lady or sir, except you know less, formal. Like I said I'm working on it."

"OK, sure Nino." Adrien said glad to have a friend like him, and returning to saddle his horse.

"Wait! Adrien you can't go! The tournament whatever is in like a few hours."

"Exactly, which mean that I'll have more than enough time to get back. Besides when did you start caring about this stuff?"

"hmm, let me think...Oh I know, since it's actually about your future!"

Adrien sighed, knowing that his friend was just looking out for him, "I know, but I just need to clear my mind before the tournament. Just tell my father if he asks that I went for a ride, please?"

Nino shook his head and sighed, "Fine. But you will owe me dude."

Adrien chuckled from atop his horse at his best friend's new word, "Of course, Nino." "Alright just be back before the tournament, alright?"

"Of course Nino. And Nino?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, again, for everything."

"Anytime, dude." Adrien smiled and shook his head, wondering what he'd done to deserve a friend like him once more, as he began to ride off towards the forest.

* * *

    Adrien had no idea how long he had been riding for, only that no matter how far he rode he would never escape all the duties and tasks his father had for him, or the thoughts that haunted his mind. Not to mention that yet again his father had found a way to dictate his life when it came to love. For goodness sake, he was choosing his wife! Through a competition no less! although the fact that it was an archery competition made it all much more suspicious considering that the quote unquote King even permit it to happen at his beloved tournament. Adrien had no time however, to think further on about the situation for just then he heard a woman's yell pierce the air. He set off in a gallop toward where the sound had come from. 

"Hand over all your valuables, old woman, or else the young maiden gets it!" 

"NO! Maman please don't do it! I'll be fine! Please!" The young maiden cried out at the elder woman, tears running down her cheeks. 

The bandit raised the blade above the young maiden's figure, ready to slice down onto her. 

"HEY!" Adrien cried out turning the bandit's attention away from the two women. 

"Who the sard are you, boy?" called the bandit who was reaching towards the elderly woman's sack. 

"It doesn't matter who I am, Sir, only that you are in the wrong when it comes to treating a maiden, and the elderly." Adrien responded a smirk on his face. 

"Oh, I suppose you're here to give us all," he gestured to the two other men with him, "a lesson on courtesy, lass?" 

"Well, if that;s what you want to call it." Adrien's smile only grew wider. 

"Well, then lass, do teach us." The bandit leader said a smile as confident as Adrien's, as he unsheathed his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ok so I know what you're probably thinking, but since this is the Medieval Ages, I used the medieval ages term for F**k, which is well, sard. Also I don't know a lot about horse back riding, or the medieval ages so it's probably incorrect and not realistic. So yeah, but if I'm wrong and you know the correction then please let me know though!  
> OK Till next time!  
> ~ C & F.F =^u^=


	4. Chat Noir: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally an update! haha sorry for the wait! and for the fact that its short. (that's what he said (I'm sorry but at my age and at this time of night, these dirty comments are going to happen. ^U^)) Ok Now go read! ;p  
> ~C&F.F

Adrien never thought he'd actually put all the fencing lessons his father forced him to take, to use. But, hey, then again he never thought he'd be rescuing damsels in distress from bandits in the woods, but here he is. He parried the thrust of the bandit's sword. 'Note to self thank father, for fencing.' The bandit recovered quicker than expected however, startling Adrien as he lunged toward him. Sending Adrien backwards barely missing what would have been a nasty cut along his arm.

\-------(Time skip b/c I can;t even if my very being depended on it, write a proper sword fight scene)------

Adrien held his rapier so that the tip of the blade was to the bandit's throat. He smirked at the bandits face and said in a low threatening voice,

"Lesson's over. Go."

The bandits released the women and scurried like the rats they were into the forest of trees. However one of them left a an article of clothing with a crest of a bird embroidered onto it.  **(a)**

Adrien shoved it into his pocket before he checked on the women.

"I'm fine, Maman. Don't worry." The younger of the two said reassuring the elderly woman, who was fussing over her.

"Don't tell me not to worry, Lorelle! I am your mother and I will worry if I damn want to."

Adrien's heart hurt at their words. He cleared his throat. The younger woman, Lorelle looked up at him and smiled. While the older woman got up from tending to Lorelle, and took a step towards him. She took a hold of his face and looked into his eyes. She let go of his face then hugged him. She was taller than she seemed, as her full height was at his eyes. She pulled back and took a hold of him by the shoulders this time. Sitting back down on the patch of grass, motioning him to do the same. Adrien did as he was told and accepted a cup of tea. The elderly woman studied him as he took a sip of his tea then finally spoke.

"Thank you, my dear lad."

"It was nothing, madam." The elderly woman released a laugh full of lightness, startling Adrien.

"Young lad, I assure you I am by no means, just madam to you anymore. Call me Maynild. Or May if you must. But after you saved our lives I am forever in your debt."

Adrien's face filled with dismay, at her words. "N-no, madam, I mean, Maynild. I could never! It's fine, I can't accept any face of payment!" Maynild chuckled at Adrien's response, "don't be silly of course I owe you! I wouldn't be standing here with my dear, Lorelle alive and well!"

"No, Maynild, please I am already well off in the materialistic, I cannot possibly ask for more from yourself and your daughter. As a matter of fact," Adrien looked up at the sky, "I should be on my way. But I thank you for your hospitality, Maynild, and Lorelle."

Adrien got up and started to get back up upon his horse not paying attention as Maynild turned to where her bag lay and whispered to her daughter, "Lorelle! Please do get  _the spare bundle of food_ , from there."

A sly smile and a twinkle filled Lorelle's eyes as she got up sly as a fox and just as slyly replied "Of course, maman." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a) http://www.clipartbest.com/cliparts/Rid/gA5/RidgA5gyT.jpg  
> theres the crest mentioned earlier. OK That's all for meow! (Im so sorry guys i'm just really tired and its really late at night, so hehe woops!)  
> Reach out to me at cats-and-fanfictions.tumblr  
> (http://cats-and-fanfictions.tumblr.com/) ;p  
> Bye for now peeps!  
> ~C.&F.F


	5. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong. Oh so terribly wrong. But even the greatest things can come from tragic disasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! And this chapter finished. Gosh it took forever. So glad it's over. The chapter not the story, that'd just be tragic.

"Wait!" Adrien stopped the horse in its tracks and turned to find Maynild holding up something. He chuckled to himself as he got down, completely unaware of the figure in the trees above him.

Maynild, aged by time's hands wouldn't be able to stop Adrien nor place **_it_ ** successfully. Lorelle on the other hand had the the right charm and skill to do so. So it was no surprise that she had expertly been able to place **_it_ ** into Adrien's belongings while Maynild had distracted him from leaving before Lorelle's task was completed. "If you ever need anything, lad, stop by the Reflecting Wine Tavern. Just ask for me. and I shall be at your aid." Adrien (bless the cinnamon roll) answered with a soft smile, knowing he would never want to place himself as a burden for the kind woman. But couldn't find it in himself to give her a straight answer for fear of hurting her feelings or lying to her face. After all her hospitality was enough payment. And then at last he had rode off towards the tournament where his father and best friend where waiting for his very arrival.

* * *

 

"Adrien!" His father's chancellor came steaming towards his direction dragging along an anxious Nino. "Where have you been?" "I went for a ride. In the forest." "No matter. You're late and all the young maiden's fathers, brothers, and uncles are here to win your hand." "I'm sorry, Nathalie. I just needed time to think about this; this whole marriage thing." Nathalie stopped in her tracks and faced the blond haired noble. "It's not me you should be telling this to, Adrien. And although I understand your reasoning let's just hope the crowd and your father does..."

* * *

 

Marinette or _Ladybug_ as she was now, raced towards the tournament area.

"Hey young lass!" A man out of a group called out from beneath the shade of an oak tree. Ladybug stopped in her tracks and faced them.

"Where are you headed to?" another called.

"I'm off to the tournament, of course. To try for the nobleman's son's hand."

The men laughed at her statement. "You? But you're just a lass! Where is your father, or brother or uncle? Surely you can and will not do it alone!"

This remark ignited her competitive spirit within, for she had no brother, her uncle lived in the countryside, and her father was at the bakery making the daily breads and rolls with her mother. "I sure can! And I shall prove it to you!" Ladybug said readying her bow.

The first man got up and said, "You probably can't even shoot that apple over there about 90 yards from here!"

"Watch me." S _he placed the tip at her foot and strung it with great skill. Then loaded a broad arrow and, raising the bow, drew the gray goose shaft to_ her _ear. The next moment the string of the bow rang and the arrow sped down towards its target._ Piercing it and declaring victory.

Trumpets blared signaling the beginning of the tournament.

* * *

 

"Adrien, where were you?!" Gabriel demanded as he came into the tent. "I went for a ride, father. To clear my head." "And you didn't think to tell Nathalie?" Adrien buttoned his shirt that had been laid out for him. "No, father. I did not." "It doesn't matter you weren't to leave! You have delayed the event! Making us look like a fool to the King!" 'He's not really the king.' Adrien thought but dared not say for fear of being overheard by a passerby or soldiers."I apologize father." "Hurry up and finish what it is you're doing here. This cannot be held off any longer." Adrien searched his belongings looking for his chain his mother had given him when he found a black box. "What is this? What's it doing in my bag?" Just then his father's chancellor came into his tent, he slipped the box into his coat pocket for later examination.

* * *

 

She picked up her satchel, and began to bid adieu to the men before another cried out, "Now wait a second, that was child's play! It's obvious that you couldn't shoot something of great difficulty if you tried! If you really want to prove your worth then shoot-"

"Fine!" She scanned the glade, "I will shoot a target" pause. "about 150 yards away!"

"Ha! If you say so you puny harpy!"

She repeated the process of loading and aiming her bow. However this time when she released it, it had killed a deer. She turned on her heel to face the men who were all now pale faced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tournament to get to." She ran towards the tournament as the men scurried out from under the cool shade of the tree, all pale faced.

* * *

 

"Next up is Lady Lila from the Rossi household and her representative, young Lord Marcus Viviani." A girl of about 18 years stepped up to the platform where the Agreste men sat and Hawkmoth's empty chair was. She was dressed as a elegantly as possible for a scribe’s daughter. Although her eyes had a mischievousness in them that was not easily ignored by the men in the crowd.

She stumbled but quickly caught her balance just as the archer’s arrow was released. She looked up. It was nearly perfect his aim. She smiled though, she knew that she’d do better though. Even when she was clumsy archery was one of her strongest points. She turned towards the line of maidens and their representatives, Alya was among them probably waiting for her. She’d go over there of course and thank her but she was Ladybug, and had no idea how to detransform so she sat at the end of the line.

It seemed like forever and it seemed the last maiden thought so too. Adrien studied her, wondering where her representative was, not that he’d mind. She was probably better with that bow and arrow then he was. Not that he’d ever admit for fear that his father would complain about upholding an image and such. The maiden stepped up to the stand readying her bow and arrow with ease as if she’d done so a hundred times. Which she probably had from the looks of it. She was about to release her arrow when some of the guards from the palace came up to his father. The maiden paused lowering her bow and arrow to see. The guards pointed right at her. Adrien couldn’t hear what his father or the guards said only that his father nodded and the guards started towards the maiden.

They started coming at her, she looked up at them heart thudding against her chest as they began to speak to her. “Maiden, it is by royal order of the king that you are to be taken into custody of the royal guard.”

“For what cause?” she asked, amazed at her own words as everyone else was too.

The guard stared at her for a second before re-establishing his form, “For shooting at and killing the king’s royal deer. If you come along peacefully, I am sure the king will grant you some of his mercy.” The guard looked up at the townspeople watching before looking back at her. Or where she used to be.

* * *

 

Adrien watched her run, hoping she’d be safe. Everybody knew as clear as day that king, as he calls himself, would never show such a man such mercy. Let alone a girl like her, and for a crime as killing his deer? Please she was practically dead to all who knew her then.

“Where did she go?!” The guard cried at the townspeople who merely shrugged, and murmured amongst themselves.

Adrien took the confusion as a chance to run and escape. Lord knows that he’d have hell to pay for it later but if he could somehow see that girl again, it’d be worth it. It was his duty as a righteous gentleman, an Agreste, and his mother’s son that he saw that she’d be safe. His hands searched his pockets for anything that might be useful.

The box. He had forgotten all about it but opened it nevertheless grateful. Only to find that there was a ring with the print of a cat paw in green. It was quite peculiar but not as peculiar as the floating creature that came from it too when he slipped on the ring.

“Oh hey I’m Plagg.” The floating creature said. “I’m a kwami I grant magical powers, that will allow you to help people. And all you have to say is ‘claws out’ but before you do I should-”

“Wait did you say you grant powers that will let me help?”

“Yeah, but like I was saying before being interrupted-”

“Good! Alright” He readied himself before calling out ignoring the kwami’s words, “Claws out!”

“BUT WAIT I’M NOT DONE!”

* * *

 

And thus dear reader Chat Noir of the medieval era was born and traveled through Sherlock Forest to help the maiden the townspeople had dubbed as Ladybug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics isn't my original writing but rather from the actual story of Robin Hood b/c I don't exactly know how to describe it...Oops. But yeah....so hang with me just a little bit longer (chapter wise I mean), and we'll finally get down to the plot of this whole crappy thing. Also, I'm not sure if women were allowed to be chancellors (like secretaries) back then so I kind of just went with canon and let Nathalie still be a woman, in case you're wondering. But if anybody realizes that they couldn't please tell. I really want this story to be as realistic (as it's ever going to get anyways) as possible. Also comments I love them! Follow me   
> Till next time Sparkles!


	6. The beginning of something new

"WHAT?!" Hawkmoth, as the people called him, yelled his voice echoing throughout the grand hall. 

"The royal deer, it's d-dead." 

"What do you mean it's dead, Nooroo?" Hawkmoth replied his voice calm, and threatening. 

"It was shot, by a young lass." 

"A young  _ lass _ ?" 

"Y-yes of 18 years, the witness' call her by the name, Ladybug." 

"As in the old wives tales?" 

"Yes. They say her aim was true and sure and well,  _ miraculous."  _

"Y-yes, your excellency." Nooroo said shaking with fear.

“Is there any other news that I need to know about?”

“Actually it is said that immediately after the girl ran that, another one like her appeared and, er”

“And what Nooroo?” Hawkmoth asked eyes glaring at the kwami that had taken form of a human.

“He took out the royal guards who went after the lass.”

Hawkmoth considered this, “the lad did he have any sort of resemblance to the lass. Any connections?”

“T-the townspeople have all been questioned but none knew of him before today, and they all are beginning to call him Chat Noir. Seeing as how he seemed to be trying to offer help to the lass and he was wearing a ring much similar to those of the old wives tale.”

“A ring?” Hawkmoth asked leaning forward in interest. “Did the lass happen to be wearing anything similar to that of the old wives tale?”

“Y-yes. Polka dot earrings with five spots. Or so the townspeople that were closer to the scene said. One of the young maidens that were trying for the young Lord’s hand confirmed this in fact.”

Hawkmoth's cool expression wavered to show somewhat of shock for just a mere second before returning to it's icy gaze. "I see. Send for Stormy Weather. And let it be known throughout all of Nottingham that Ladybug and Chat Noir, are now wanted criminals. Anyone who turns her in receives a grant of 200 pounds. Dead or Alive. As for anyone who offers them assistance of any sort, they shall be sentenced to prison and possibly death." 

“Y-yes master.” Nooroo said nervous for the two that were called LAdybug and Chat Noir.

"Go Nooroo, and  _ do not _ fail me."

Nooroo bowed and left the grand hall to get the huntress as Hawk moth had commanded.

* * *

 

"Lord Hawkmoth." A young maiden, in a hunter's clothing, had appeared. Her hair once a bright and happy blond, now a dark storm cloud grey was in two tails, covering the sides of her face as she knelt before him. 

"Stormy Weather. I assume, you have heard of the most newest outlaws?" 

"The one they call, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I presume, your greatness?" Stormy Weather called

"Yes. I am sending you on a hunt. You are to find this,  _ Ladybug  _ and  _ Chat Noir _ , and bring them to me." 

"With all due respect, your illustriousness, how am I supposed to bring her to you? Not even the royal guards could find her." 

"Lure her out, of course. You may use this," he pulled out a dark blade, that looked more like a normal parasol, "seeing as it will draw her attention easier. You are free to also use the townsfolk for your bidding. So long as you bring her to me, I don't care." Hawkmoth raised it and pointed it at a nearby tapestry. The tapestry immediately froze over into a block of ice. "You get to choose,though whether she gets to be alive or dead, when you bring her to me. Just get her jewels to me. Without a single scratch."

Stormy Weather lifted her head to meet his eyes "Yes, my lord." She stood up grabbing the parasol he held out to her, "I will bring this incompetent Ladybug to you. And she will be down on her knees begging for mercy." 

The corners of Hawkmoth's mouth twisted into a sinister smile "Go Stormy Weather and do not fail me." She bowed once more before leaving the hall, heels clicking against the cold tiles.

* * *

 

"What have we here?" a voice called out in the darkness. 

Ladybug whipped around, bow and arrow ready at hand."Show yourself!" she called to the emptiness. 

"No need to take that out." A figure came out of the darkness with their hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you." It was a boy around her age, with golden blonde hair untamed, and desaturated green eyes. In an outfit similar to her own, but in black, and with a cat-like resemblance, instead. "I'd never hurt a  _ lady.  _ Or anyone really. Unless you know it's necessary but that-" he took a step towards her and she leveled her bow to his chest in quick defense. He gingerly put a finger to the arrow and pointed it away from him, "rarely happens."  

Ladybug sighed and lowered her bow. "Who are you?" she demanded keeping her voice calm and even. 

"Of course. Where are my manners?" He bowed to her, "I am Chat Noir, a miraculous holder, like you." 

Ladybug's face showed just the slightest hint of surprise, before reverting back into it's calm expression. She crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow. "A miraculous holder?" 

"Yes, I believe that's what I said." His face went into dismay as he seemed to have come to some realization. 

"Wait, you-you are a miraculous holder right?" 

Ladybug didn't dare meet his eyes. For all she knew he was a royal guard in disguise.

"Sarrd-dines." He ran his gloved hand through his hair, "Well, I bet now you want to turn me in? Right?" 

"Turn you in?" If he was afraid of that he must not

"Well, yeah, that's what you're going to do, right?" 

"Why would I turn you in?!" 

"You mean you don't know?" He raised his eyebrow at her, while a smile formed on his lips. 

"W-well, of course I know. I just want to see if you have all the facts straight." She said the lie evident in her tone. 

"Sure. Ok if that's what you say." He turned around to walk away, she put the arrow back into the quiver, and her bow in hand, unarmed, and started to chase after him. 

"Wait!" 

He stopped, turning around to face her a gleam in his eye. "Yes?" he asked.

"I-I so, um, let’s supposedly, that I wasn't going to, um, turn you in... and I needed a place to go. Because I too am on the run. would you help me?" 

Chat Noir placed a hand on his chest, "Would  _ I  _ help  _ you? _ Why of course! All you need to do was ask, my Lady." He started towards her, and placed a hand on her back, ushering her to walk with him. 

"But hypothetically of course!" She added as they walked together deeper into the forest. 

"Of course, only hypothetically." He winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sard is like the medieval equivalent to f^ck just saying.
> 
> Till next time Sparkles!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
